Alive again
by LexieBitch
Summary: Kol had a wife but she was kill by Mikael who was going for Kol. They were married when they were human making her an Original too. For the last 700 years she watched him live in misery until he was daggered then watched over the other Originals to keep them safe. Before his wife had died she had only one sire yet she lived, how? What if there was a chance that she could come back?
1. Intro

Hi, I'm Tiger-Lily Dawn Lawrence-Mikaelson. Im physically 20 years old but being born in the 10th century Im over a thousand year. I am was married to Kol Mikaelson, still am, never got divorced. I was married because Im dead. My father in law stabbed me with the only thing that could kill an Original Vampire. Well he actually went to stab Kol but I stepped in the way and it killed me. Now Im a ghost and have been for over 700 hundred years. Since the day I died I have watched the man I love try to kill himself but since he's practically indestructible he couldnt so he turn off his humanity and killed more people than I could count, but I dont care he is still the love of my life. Kol's older brother Niklaus was daggering his siblings to keep them protected from Mikael, their father, so in the 20th century Kol went to him and willingly got dagger because he didnt want to be alive without me. At first Niklaus was confused as to where I was until Kol drunkingly confessed to what happened and he daggered him out of pity. I was always a big part in the Mikaelson family. I was a common ground and everyone got along when I was around. The entire family loved me and I loved them. So the night Esther Mikaelson, their mother, turned her children into vampires she also turned me. Since Kol was in a coffin for a hundred years I watched over the rest of the Mikaelson's and kept them safe as best as I could. I watched as Niklaus turned off his humanity when he learned I was dead and he kept it from is family. Kol had told Nik where my body was before he was dagger and Nik went and found me. Just before Nik dagger Rebekah, the only daughter of Esther and Mikael and my best friend, Rebekah had saw my body and turned off her humanity and told Elijah, the oldest Mikaelson child, who also turned his off.

Now in 2010 I watch as Niklaus and Elijah go to Mystic Falls and breaks Niklaus's curse. The they undagger Kol, Rebekah, and the second oldest son, Finn. Esther comes back planning to kill her children until she learns why they are the way they are. She tried hard to resurrect me or commincate with me but nothing worked. She gave up and since she didnt destroy her children because they were 'monsters' she had died in her sleep. Since Kol was up and about I stayed by his side but also protected him and our family. I saved Finn from being permanently killed by a white oak stake that my family's enemys had. A human boy named Matt tried to kill Finn but I had flashed in front of Finn and grabbed the stake then gave it to Niklaus. Even thou Im a ghost I still have my strength and speed. No one can see me which sucks ass. I can make objects move and stop people by using a magical barrier.  
A little before the Mikaelson's were in Mystic Falls I was joined on the other side by my only sire, Alexia Branson. I turned her five years before I died. She became like a daughter to Kol and I. Lexie and I watched over our mates and protected them. Her mate is Stefan Salvatore but no one but her and I know. I have the power to see mates. Lexie and I found a spell in my mother's grimmore that could make us solid for a whole twenty four hours and we are trying to get a witch to use it on us.

Right now we are watching as my Kol trys to stop everyone from getting the cure and waking Silas. Lex and I are helping him because if Silas wakes up everything and everyonme will be destroyed. Well thats everything I have to go follow my husband to make sure that he doesnt die...


	2. You can see us?

**The Reason Why **

**Chapter Two: You can see us?**

I walked into the bar behind Kol, unnoticed like always and followed him to the bar. Kol sat and ordered a bottle of vodka so he can drink away his pain. Frowning I moved the bottle out of his reach. He growled and reached for it but I moved it farther away. He looked up and straight at me but only saw no one. I heard someone laugh and turned to find Lexie standing behind me.

"Hey Lex" I greeted still moving the bottle away from Kol.

"Hey Mom" she laughed.

When she first turned she called me and Kol, mom and dad as a joke but it stuck.

"Wheres Stefan" I asked then she stopped laughing.

"Elena wants to kill Kol to complete Jeremy's hunter's mark" she told me and I growled.

"Thats not going to happen" I said and she nodded. "Can Jeremy still see ghost?"

"I think so" she said.

"Lets go see him" I said.

I turned to Kol and saw him drinking out of the bottle. I put up a ghost barrier so he would be safe until I was around again. Lexie and I faded out and faded back but we were know in the Gilbert living room where Matt and Jeremy were playing x-box. Jeremy saw us and jumped. Matt paused the game and looked at Jeremy.

"Where did you come from" Jeremy asked confused.

"Jer no one is there" Matt mumbled.

"You're ghost arent you" Jeremy quizzed and we nodded. "Who are you?"

"Im Lexie Branson" Lex smirked.

"Im Dawn Lawrence" I sighed. "We need to talk to you. Its about the cure and Silas."

He nodded.

"Can we go somewhere where he wont listen to your side of the conversation" Lexie frowned and Jeremy nodded.

We followed him to his room and he shut his door.

"What do you need help with?"

"Your sister wants to kill Kol to complete your hunter's mark" I told him.

"And thats a probelm because" he trailed off.

"One because I wont let my husband die" I glared. "If he dies I will kill everyone."

"Kol has done a lot of horrible things" he snapped.

"Yeah because I dead" I explained. "Ever since I died Kol has shut off his humanity and so have the other Mikaelsons. If your wife died you would do the same thing."

"I guess" he muttered. "What does this have to do with Silas and the cure?"

"Your mark is the map to the cure" I said. "I know where it is. The only way to get the cure is to wake Silas and if you do that everything and everyone gets destroyed."

He looked shocked at this and confused.

"She knows what will happen if you guys wake Silas" Lex spoke up. "She has seen it, shes psycic."

"That I am" I nodded. "I know that when you go to wake Silas, Katherine will be there and she will use you to wake Silas and he will drain you of blood then kill you."

"WHAT" he shouted.

"You can not wake Silas" Lexie and I said together and he nodded quickly

"So are you going to kill Kol?"

"No" he said. "If I do then my mark will be complete and Klaus will force me to help him find the cure."

"Okay do you think Bonnie could help with a spell to make the two of us alive again for twenty four hours" I questioned and he nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Yes we need a group of people to meet in a big area" I said.

"Who" he quizzed.

"Kol, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Finn," I listed. "Stefan, Damon, Matt, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Hayley, Sage, Katherine, and yourself."

"Um I can get my side but the Originals, Sage, and Katherine will be harder" he frowned.

"Tell them it has to do with Dawn Lawrence" I said. "Plus I will be there to help you get them there."

He nodded and took a deep breath.

"We need an big place to do this" says Lexie.

"How about the gym tomorrow night" he suggested and we nodded.

"Thats perfect" I grinned. "We will see you tomorrow to get my family there."

He nodded and left the room. I faded out the fade back in to find that I was in Kol's room where he was looking at a picture of him and I and he was crying.

"I wish you were here Ti" he mumbled. "I need you. Our family needs you Ti. Its all going down hill. They want to wake Silas for the cure for Elena but they do that we all die. If you were here you would talk some sense into them."

I felt tears fall down my face as I watched my love cry over me.

"I miss you" he cried.

I watched as he cried himself to sleep hugging the picture of the two of us. I sat on the edge of his bed and brushed his hair away from his face. He rolled over so his face was facing me. I leaned down and pressed and invisible kiss on his forehead. I watched as a smile came onto Kol's face and I smiled sadly.

"You'll see me soon my love" I whispered.


	3. The Plan Part I

**The Reason Why **

**Chapter Three: The Plan Part I**

The next morning I watch as Kol walked around like a freaking zombie. He stood in the kitchen drink a glass of blood when Nik walked in.

"What did you do" Nik asked angrily. "The Gilbert boy has refused to kill any vampire."

"I didnt do anything" Kol mumbled.

He was more miserable than any other day and I was worried.

"You must have done some" Nik growled but stopped when he saw Kol start to cry.

Quickly Nik hugged his brother tightly.

"Kol whats wrong" he whispered.

"It happened today" Kol cried. "700 hundred years ago today."

Nik just hugged him tighter but tears now ran down both their faces. Elijah, Finn, Sage, and Rebekah walked in but froze.

"Not again" Rebakak groaned and Nik glared at her.

"It happened today" he mouthed to them.

Rebekah started to cry softly and Elijah hugged her, crying as well. Sage hugged a crying Finn and I sighed. I watched as Nik led them all down stairs to where my body lay in a coffin. They all sat around it for hours crying.

At around six pm there was knock on the door and I knew it was Jeremy. They all got up and went to the door. Nik opened it and groaned.

"We are kind of busy" Nik snapped.

Jeremy looked around and saw me standing near Kol who was red eyes.

"Its my death anniversary" I told him and he nodded. "I died 700 years ago today."

"I have a message for you" he told everyone not taking his eyes off me.

"What is it" Rebekah sniffled hanging onto Elijah.

"You are need at the gym" he said.

"Why" Finn asked.

"We need to talk about the cure and Silas" he shrugged.

"Im staying here" Kol muttered and went to walk away but I stopped him with a barrier.

"Bring me up" I told Jeremy.

"The message is from Dawn Lawrence" Jeremy sighed.

Kol's head snapped to look at Jeremy with a glare. He flashed in front of Jeremy as I did the same thing. I stood in front of Jeremy and put a barrier around him and I.

"Why cant I get to him" Kol asked.

"I will explain more at the gym" Jeremy said.

"I still dont believe you" Kol snarled.

"Alexia Branson is his daughter" I told him. "Repeat what I just said."

"Alexie Branson is your daughter" Jeremy repeated.

"How did you know that?"

"Dawn Lawrence" Jeremy said.

"Fine but if anyone in my family dies then I will kill you" Kol snapped.

Jeremy nodded and we all followed him to the school.

"Did you get a hold of Katherine" I questioned Jeremy.

"Yeah and fuck that was hard" he grumbled. "She thought I was lying until Lexie helped me out."

We walked into the gym where Stefan, Damon, Matt, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Hayley, and Katherine were waiting.

"What are they doing here" Elena frowned.

"To talk about Silas and the Cure" Jeremy said telling half the truth.

"ALEXIA" I screamed making Jeremy flinch.

"That was my ear" he pouted.

"Hey I need my daughter here she is part of this" I laughed.

"Doesnt mean you have to scream her name in my ear" he snapped.

"Next time dont stand so close" I shot back.

"Hey you were standing next to me" he defended.

"Fine next time dont die" I smirked.

"That wasnt my fault" he said.

"Okay who are you talking to" Damon said loudly.

"Tell him to shut up" I said.

"She says shut up" Jer repeated.

"Who" the entrire room asked.

"You will see" he said and turned to me. "Where's Lexie?"

"Im right here" she said holding my mothers grimmore.

"Why is that floating" Sage quizzed.

"A ghost is carrying it" Jer told them. "Bonnie the spell I told you about is in that book."

Bonnie nodded and Lexie handed it to her. I flicked my wrist and the book opened to the page with the ghost spell. Bonnie read the spell and looked up.

"Okay I need the ghost that are going to do this" she said. "And a personal item."

I walked to Kol and took my daylight necklace from his pocket as Lexie took her mood ring from Stefan's pocket. Jeremy took them both and handed them to Bonnie.

"The ghost have to take my hands" she said.

I grabbed the hand with my necklace and Lex grabbed Bonnie's other hand which held her ring. Bonnie muttered the spell and I felt really warm and my body started to tingle. I heard many gasps.

"Ti" Kol whispred.

"Lexie" Stefan gasped.

Then together the two fainted.


	4. The plan Part II

**The Reason Why**

**Chapter Four: The Plan Part II**

I watched as Kol and Stefan fainted and looked around to find everyone but Jeremy and Lexie looking shocked.

"Holy shit" Rebekah mumbled looking at me.

I looked at Lexie and we burst out laughing. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy. I put my necklace on while she put on her ring.

"Im back from the dead and this is the welcome I get from my family" I joked. "My husband faints and my family just stands there looking at me like Im something of a new species."

I bent down next to my unconscious husband and shook him. Lexie did the same to Stefan and Elena growled.

"You, shut up" I snapped protectively.

Damon growled at me causing all the Mikaelsons minus Kol to snarl at him.

"God damn it Nikolus wake the fuck up" I groaned and slapped him in the face.

He groaned and rolled so his head was in my lap. I looked down to find him looking up at me with a look of love that I havent seen on him in years.

"Is it really you" he asked touching my cheek.

I nodded and kissed his forehead. As I pulled back up his hand moved to the back of my neck and pulled me back down and kissed me. I kissed back immedietly and placed both my hands on the sides of his hands.

"Alright already" Tyler said making us pull away.

Kol glared at him and I just laughed. Suddenly I was pulled from Kol and into someone's arms. I smirked and hugged Finn back then hugged Rebekah, Elijah, and finally Nik. Before I could do anything else I was wrapped in a pair of strong arms.

"Okay can we discuss why we are all here" Damon said.

"Do you really want to die" Kol snapped tightening his grip on my waist. "My family and I get my wife back for I dont know how long so shut the fuck up."

"Kol" I warned.

"Mommy, Daddy" Lexie squealed and jumped at Kol and I.

Now everyone was staring at us confused and shocked. Kol wrapped his other arm around Lexie's waist and hugged her to us.

"Well my parents in every way but blood" Lexie giggled.

"Okay lets talk about the cure and Silas" Stefan said eyeing Lexie.

"You will find the cure" I started. "But it will come at a price. Jeremy will die, Silas will be awake, Bonnie will then raise the veil to the other side, she will then die, bring up the veil and Jeremy will come back. Katherine will be the one to end up taking the cure. Stefan is Silas's doppelganger."

Everyone stared at me but Lexie and Jeremy.

"Oh Harlot doppelganger" I glared. "If you so much as harm Elijah, Finn, Sage, Nik, Rebekah, Stefan, Lexie, or my husband in any way I will kill you. I know you're little plan to kill Kol but like last time I will make sure it fails."

"What do you mean like last time" she asked.

"**I** saved Finn" I smirked. "**I **gave Nik the white oak stake. Harm one of my loved ones and I will kill you with no regrets."

"Hurt Dawn, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus, Finn, Sage, or Stefan I will torture you then have Dawn or Kol kill you" Lexie threatened.

"You dont know me" Elena said holding her nose in the air.

"I've been watching my family since the day I died, 700 hundred years ago" I snapped. "Meaning I have been here since Klaus and Elijah have. So I know that half the bad shit here is your fault well and Nik's but I'll take some blame for that."

"You are stepping on thin ice" Damon snarled.

"Bitch please" I laughed. "I'm an Original that has died and will be again tomorrow."

"Threaten my wife again and you wont live to see another day" Kol said.

"Anyways" Jeremy cut in. "I'm not killing any more vampires. I don't care if you want the cure for Elena, its not worth dying for."

"Bonnie you have to stop using expression" I said. "That dude Shane, yeah his wife died because of expression."

"How do you know Shane" she frowned.

"When Kol goes to sleep I check on everyone else" I shrugged. "If you die you that would upset Caroline which would upset my lovely hybrid brother and then it would upset my Kol, which would upset me."

"Klaus has no feelings" Tyler said glaring at Klaus.

"Yes he does" I argued. "My whole family has their humanity. They are just afraid of getting hurt again. This is my chance to say goodbye and fix things."

He shut up after that and everyone went to leave after that.

"Wait" Lexie said stepping away from Kol and I. "Dawn has the power to see mates. Everyone in this room has a mate. You all have to figure it out. Kol is with Dawn but everyone is together, Im with one of you but you all have to figure it out."

Everyone turned and walked back to us and my family looked at me.

"This is gunna be fun to see" I smirked and Kol laughed. "Here's two hints. One no one is gay. Two **Elena** isn't with Elijah."

Everyone looked at me confused but Lexie.

"That didnt help at all" Tyler said.

"Yes it did" Elijah spoke up. "If its not **Elena**, who I have no feelings for, its Katherine."

Katherine grinned and stood next to Elijah and I smiled at them. Bonnie stood next to Jeremy, Caroline next to Tyler, Hayley also next to Tyler, Elena stood between Stefan and Damon, Lexie stood next to Kol and I, Rebekah and Matt stood together, Finn and Sage held each other, and Klaus stood alone.

"Okay so far everyone is correct but the two groups of three" I said. "Hayley or Caroline is with Nik, and either Damon or Stefan is with Lexie."

"Well Im with Stefan so she must be with Damon" Elena announced.

"Actually no you're not" Stefan muttered and flashed to Lexie's side. "You're with Damon and I'm with Lexie. Its always been Lexie."

Lexie smiled at him and Kol frowned.

"Hey she's happy" I whispered to him.

"I'll always be your little girl" Lexie told Kol and he smirked.

"Hayley's a werewolf so she must be with Klaus" Caroline said but I knew she knew that it was actually her who belongs to Klaus.

Klaus frowned and walked out.

"Know you've done it" Rebekah snapped. "He has done nothing but shown you that he is a good guy and you still cant be nice to him. You are just like Tatiana. She was only his friend because of all the nice things he gave her. Oh and Tyler, he cheated on you and I know that Klaus would **never** hurt you like that. My brother may have done some pretty bad things in his past but that's only because his switch was flipped and that's because Dawn died. He thought it was his fault, he's her older brother and in his mind he failed her. Niklaus does have feelings and you just ruined him."

Caroline flashed out and Rebekah made to follow but I stopped her. I got a vision that Caroline kisses Nik.

"It will be okay Bekah" I smirked. "He will be perfecting happy when he gets home tonight."

She sighed but nodded.

"Lets go home" Kol said.

I nodded and we all separated to go to our homes.

I need three comments to continue...


	5. Thats For Times Eleven

We got to Nik's mansion and sat around in the living room. Elijah sat with Katherine, Matt, and Bekah on a couch, while Stefan, Lexie, Kol and I sat on the other and Finn and Sage sat in a chair. Once we were all settled everyone looked at Lex and I waiting for us to explain.

"We will explain when Nik and Caroline get here" I said. "But until then I have a few things I need to do first."

I got off the couch and flashed behind Finn and Sage only to slapped Finn angrily in the back of the head hard.

"What was that for" he complained.

"For being a suicidal vampire" I snapped and he hung his head in shame. "I love you but never try that again."

He nodded and I kissed his cheek in a sisterly way. I turned and went behind Elijah and Kathrine, I repeated the same actions to him as I did to Finn and this time I hit Katherine as well.

"Do you know what those were for" I asked adn they shook their heads. "Elijah your's is for letting Katerina come between you and Nik just like Tatiana did. Katherine yours was for playing not only my brothers but my daughter's mate and his brother."

I didnt give them a chance to reply and hugged them then turned to Matt and Bekah. Bekah was looking at her lap and Matt was shrinking into the couch. I slapped Rebekah in the head and punched Matt in the arm hard enough to bruise him.

"Bekah that was for doing every stupid thing Nik asked you to do" I said. "I get he's your brother but it doesnt mean you have to do his bidding. And Matt you are lucky you are alive for trying to kill my brother in law."

I flashed behind Stefan and Lexi and slapped them both in the head like I did to most of the others.

"Stefan your's is for letting my daughter die because of your brother" I glared then turned to Lexi.

"I love you mom" she tried but I shook my head.

"Alexia Mikaelson" I said sharply. "Do you know how much I worried about you? I deliberatly told you to never trust anyone that doesnt trust you. I thought we raised you better than that."

"Im sorry mommy" she mumbled.

"If we accomplish this you arent grounded" I said and she nodded.

"Can you even ground a vampire" Matt asked confused.

"Not really" Lexi shrugged. "But my parents are two Originals so they have the power and strength to ground me."

"Oh" he mumbled as I turned to Kol who gulped nervously.

"Babe Im sorry" he started but I growled and threw random objects at his head.

"YOU'RE SORRY" I screamed. "YOU'RE FUCKING SORRY? NIKOLAS AARON MIKAELSON, I SHOULD KILL YOU SPRRY ASS. HOW STUPID COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE? YOU TURNED OFF YOUR FUCKING HUMANITY FOR OVER 700 YEARS, 700 FUCKING YEARS! THEN YOU WILLINGLY GO TO MIKAEL, THE JACKASS WHO ALMOST KILLS YOU BUT I SAVED YOUR ASS BUT YOU JUST GO TO NIK WHO DAGGERS YOUR VAMPIRE ASS. YOU ARE SO FUCKING LUCKY YOU'RE HOT OR I WOULD FUCKING TEAR OFF YOUR DAMN FACE."

"You went to Mikael" Bekah whispered shocked and he nodded ashamed.

"I wanted to be with my wife again and it was the only way to see her again" he muttered.

"I have been watching over you since the second I died" I told him.

"I figured since you are the only ghost that would try and keep me from drowning in alcohol" he laughed and I glared at him. "Sorry."

"You Mikaelsons seem to say that a lot" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey" they all protested.

"Its true" I shrugged. "And Kol this discussion isnt over."

He sighed but nodded and I sat back next to him.

"So whats the other side like" Elijah asked curious.

"Boring" Lexi growned. "There is absolutly nothing to do over there. The only thing we do is watch over you dumbasses and keep you safe."

"Speaking of you guys keeping us safe" Finn spoke up. "How did you save me from dieing?"

"Oh that" I laughed. "All I did was use my ghost powers to create a barrier so that they could get to you. I did the same thing when Kol went after Jeremy this morning. I can also move things with out touching them."

"Thats awesome" Matt commented as I heard the front door open.

"We're here" Nik called and I stopped up quickly.

"Stake in the stomach or snapped neck" I asked Kol quietly.

"Let him chose" he smirked and I nodded.

Nik and Caroline came in and I walked up to Nik who backed up seeing my angry face.

"A or B" I questioned.

"A" he raised an eye brow.

Kol handed me a stake from behind my back and I jabbed the stake into Nik's stomach making him fall to the floor in pain. He looked up at me confused and in agony.

"That my dear brother is for daggering your siblings" I snapped. "I know it was out of love and wanting them to be safe from Mikael the Jackass but you could have at least gave them a choice or undaggered them after about ten years then redaggered them. Also for killing countless people to become a hybrid to create more hybrids because you wanted a family. Nik you have a family and we love you very much. We have managed to look past everything and forgive you. We are a family and its time we start acting like one."

Nik nodded while growning in pain. I turned to Caroline who took a step back. In seconds I slapped her in the face hard making her head snap to the side.

"That Caroline is because you have done and said many horrible things to my family" I glared. "Yeah they did the same to you but you have your humanity and you were just being a bitch because you didnt want to admitt you had feelings for Klaus. Did you ever stop to think that they all turned off their humanity because they were in unbarable pain. I watched as you did the same things they did, you ate and killed humans with no regrets, you took away people's free will. You are all the same just they are stronger than you."

She nodded and I pulled the stake out Nik's stomach then sat on Kol's lap.

"So what happens now" Bekah asked.

"You need to kill Silas" I told them. "If you do that you can bring us back."

Everyone stared at us in confusion, shock, hope, and surprise.

"WHAT" they all shouted.

I know its short but its 2:42 where I am (New York, USA) Heres the next update.

Three comment or I dont update

next update will (might) be March 14, 2014


	6. Chapter 6

"WHAT" everyone shouted.

"Yeah" I nodded. "We talked to Qetsiyah. She said that if you guys accomplish in shoving the cure down Silas's troat and kill him then she will bring us back to life."

"Wow" Kol mumbled and kissed my cheek.

"Yep" I nodded and leaned back against him. "Do you want to bring us back?"

"Yes" Bekah, Finn, Nik, Stefan, Elijah, and Kol said quickly.

I smiled at them then looked around at them seriously.

"We know where Silas's body is" I told them.

"What are we waiting for" Kol asked standing the two of us up.

"We need a plan" I said.

He shook his head and I nodded.

"Lets vote" Bekah suggested. "All in favor of going now."

Everyne but me raised their hands and I sighed. Lexie looked at me with pleading eyes and I caved in seconds.

"Fine whos going" I grumbled.

"Me" Kol, Stefan, Nik, Bekah, Finn, and Elijah said.

"If Elijah is going so am I" Katherine stated.

"I'll follow Finn anywhere" says Sage.

"Im not getting left behind" Matt muttered standing up with Rebekah.

We all looked at Caroline and she seemed conflicted.

"Fine I'll go" she sighed standing next to Nik.

"Everyone grab us" Lexie instructed.

Rebekah grabbed my left hand, Elijah held my right shoulder, Nik took my right hand, Finn placed his hand firmly yet gently on my left shoulder, and Kol grabbed my waist. Katherine, Sage, Stefan, Caroline, and Matt grabbed a hold of Lexie adn we all faded out. When we faded back in we were in the middle of a cave.

It was the one I visited five hundred years while I was looking for Elijah, in a place that Niklaus wouldnt go. The cave is on a deserted island in the middle of no where. I had seen Silas's stone body and knew immedietly that he would cause this world devestation if he was ever woken up.

"Where are we" Katherine asked holding onto Elijah's arm.

Lking around at our group I saw Caroline holding Nik's hand tightly, Bekah and Matt clinging to each other, Sage wrapped tightly under Finn's arm, Lexie and Stefan were standing very clse together, and Kol had his arm wrapped around my waist tightly.

"This is the cave where Qetsiyah put Silas's stone covered body" I explained.

They all nodded and looked around. Finn stood breathing and stared intensly at the wall in front of him, no one stood there.

"Finn" Sage shook him, everyone turned to look at him confused.

"Mother" he gasped and pushed Sage behind him.

"Finn" I said loudly. "Its Silas getting in your head. Shut him out, brother. he is playing tricks on you. Your mother is not here. If she were Lexie and I would be able to see her."

He blinked and looked at me confused.

"Silas can get in your head" I explained. "He can make you see who or whatever he wants you to see. He can get in our heads. Block your mind from him and stay with someone at all time. Now lets go."

We walked through the tunnels of the cave until we came to a desicated body. Slwly I walked up to it and saw that it was Silas's stone body. He was laying down with a box clutched to his stomach.

"Matt come here" I instructed.

hesitently he walked up to me and I grabbed his hand. Carefully I bit his hand and held it over Silas's open mouth. As the blood dripped into his mouth his eyes snapped open making some people jump. When Silas seemed to have had enough I gently pushed Matt to Rebekah who fed him her blood then grabbed the small box from Silas's grip. I ripped the lid off and pulled ut the tiny file, the cure. Kol snatched it and shoved the cure down the first immortal's throat. Soon Silas turned into flesh then into a human. He looked exactly like Stefan.

"Holy shit Stefan" Lexie muttered.

"Stefan is his doppleganger" I whispered as Stefan looked ready to faint.

"Whats happening to me" Silas cried out.

"You're turning human" Kol said. "Now I can kill you, for good."

"This isnt possible" Silas said sternly.

"It is very possible" Elijah told him.

"Qetsiyah made sure it was possible" I said walking up to him. "Goodbye Silas."

With that I ripped off his head then turned to my large family. They all seemed reliefed that this was all over. I am too, now I dont have to walk around on the other side, invisible to my loved ones. I can know kiss my husband and him feel it, I can hug my sister and her hug me back, I can yell at Nik and him argue back at me, I can sit with Elijah and talk about the morals of life with him, I can hug Finn and him hug me back, and my family can now be the family we are meant to be, strong apart but indestructable together. I will be able to see my daughter get married to the love of her life and them live an eternity together, like I will with Kol.

"Lets go home" I said and everyone nodded.

Finn, Kol, Sage, Nik, and Caroline grabbed onto me as Katherine, Elijah, Bekah, Matt, and Stefan held onto Lexie, we faded out then back in. We were once again at the Mikaelson manssion.

"We are going to bed" Elijah announced pulling Katherine out of the room and up to his room.

Caroline and Nik went to his room, Bekah and Matt went to Matt's house, and Finn dragged Sage up to his room. That left me in the living room with Lexie, Stefan, and Kol. We stood in silence, just staring at each other. The first to break eye contacted was Kol who went to the bar for a glass of liquor. Stefan sat on the couch and sighed. Lexie and I just stood staring into each other's eye waiting for the other to say something.

"How long will they stare at each other" Stefan asked Kol.

"Longest they have gone is a month" Kol shrugged sitting behind me on the couch.

"Well this should take a while" Stefan mumbled.

After two more hours of watching Lexi and I stare at each other, Kol groaned and dragged me onto his lap making me break eye contact with my daughter. I rolled my eyes at his behavior but snuggled into his chest.

"Mom, dad" Lexie yawned. "Im going to Stefans for the night. I will be back tomorrow."

Kol and I nodded, her and Stefan flashed out of the mansion. I looked at Kol who smirked and flashed us to his room. He immedietly started kissing me hungrily and I threw him on the bed and attacked him with a passionate kiss. The rest of the night passed quickly and Kol and I fell asleep around 3am.


End file.
